


cathedral

by outruntheavalanche



Series: take a poem and hold it up to the light [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Baseball, Poetry, Yankee Stadium
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-07
Updated: 2005-03-07
Packaged: 2018-10-03 00:43:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10231697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outruntheavalanche/pseuds/outruntheavalanche
Summary: pilgrims come in thousands





	

**Author's Note:**

> About Yankee Stadium.

pilgrims come in thousands  
to pay their respects to the  
spirits haunting these hallowed halls,  
flickering like flames.  
like images on strips of cellulite  
that will fade away with the passage of time.

some have said  
they have felt whispers  
at the backs of their necks,  
seen flashes of something  
at the hazy corners of their vision.  
felt the hands of ghosts  
guiding their swings.


End file.
